The True Scar
by Gothiclion
Summary: A purely y own idea story about Taka before his life as an "unworthy" king that was a murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**The True Scar**

_Scar wandered around, looking aimlessly for something. Her scent was everywhere-as was her blood. Signs of scuffles were everywhere- from scratched rocks to crushed vegetation. The scent of another was strong- too strong. It overwhelmed Scar as he tracked the female scent. Wherever he was, she had to be too. As he hurried to find her, Scar remembered all the times he'd shared with her- a silly lion called Gothic._

Chapter 1

Taka stretched. It was a wonderful day to be out in the pride lands. A wonderful day indeed. Taka snorted and stepped into the shade. It was cooler on Pride Rock, and he sought some amount of coolness from the blazing heat. Some of the other lions in the pride were there- Sarabi, Serafina, Stoddy, Ahmed, and Uru. The others were out hunting. Mufasa would be learning how to stalk today- _noisy git that he was, _Taka thought. Ahadi, their father and Uru's mate, took them out separately each day to assess and evaluate the cubs on their learning- and so that they never got jealous of each other.

Taka could only imagine the scene- Mufasa stalking a small mouse and not being able to catch even that. _Perhaps he will end up with his perfect mane ruffled._ Mufasa took great pride in keeping his mane in order while Taka let his grow and become unruly like his father's.

"Taka." Uru's soft voice called to him. Taka immediately hurried to his beloved mother's side. "I'm here, Mother." "Would you like to come patrol with us today?" Uru asked. The lionesses always patrolled before hunting. Taka considered this. Go with Mother, and forget about Father? He could do that. Where Uru was concerned, even King Ahadi could not make Taka go elsewhere. "You know better than to ask." Taka growled playfully. "Oh, do I?" Uru smiled and growled lovingly back.

"TAKA! URU! COME SEE THIS!" roared Ahadi. Taka looked at Uru. "Uh-oh." They said together. Together the royal lions leapt off Pride Rock and followed Ahadi and Mufasa's scents. They arrived just in time to see Mufasa dragging an antelope up a sloping hill towards his father. The antelope was quite large, well over a hundred pounds. Mufasa looked satisfied with himself, and Ahadi looked even more pleased.

_He only looks like that when Mufasa's around or done something well._ Thought Taka. _He never looks like that around __**me**__._ "Oh, for Mohatu's sake, I thought something was wrong." Uru sighed angrily. "But, sweetness, look at the size!" Ahadi smiled. "Big friggin' deal." Taka muttered under his breath. As he looked, Mufasa neglected to notice _that the antelope was still alive. _"Uh, Muff, that antelope's-" "-So heavy. We'll feast tonight." Mufasa mumbled around the antelope's neck. "No, Mufasa- it's still-!" Taka never finished. The antelope delivered a swift kick in the thigh, releasing Mufasa's grip as he roared in pain and surprise, and bounded across the way back into its herd.

The lions stared quietly. "Well, I almost had it." Mufasa said. "Almost?! _Almost?! _Son, you had it until Taka opened his trap and made you talk!" Ahadi whirled onto Taka. "Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?! Look what you did! You'll never be King with that kind of attitude!" Taka only gaped in silence. Attitude? There had been no attitude- Taka had tried to point out the fact that the antelope was still alive!

"Ahadi! Control yourself! Taka saw that it was still alive even before Mufasa opened his jowls!" Uru commanded. "And I saw it too!" "Then why didn't you tell us sooner, _Taka_?!" Ahadi was in a rage by now. "_Ahadi_! That's _enough_!" Uru roared. Ahadi fell silent. After all, Uru had been the direct descendant of King Mohatu while Ahadi was only a rogue. _Therefore,_ thought Taka, _she had more power over them than they would ever have over her_. Taka thought for a minute. _She'll always be more powerful than me, too._ He would rather be ruled by his mother over his father any day.

Uru was now stalking away. Taka followed her for a few yards and stopped. "Mother, um… do you still want me to come?" he asked timidly. Uru stopped and looked back. A warm smile came across her face. "Of course, Taka," she said. "You don't need to ask." Taka felt joy rush through him and he bounded after her. He rubbed his face in her fluffy fur as they walked.

Back at Pride Rock, Zuzu had assembled with the lionesses and was giving them a pep-talk before the patrol.

"Be careful around the giraffes, they are beginning to give birth. Oh, and watch for the elephants- something is startling them and they won't stop long enough to say what. Oh, Queen Uru! Are you going?" the bird flapped off the branch where she perched. "Yes, Zuzu. And Taka too." Uru smiled at her old friend. "Ah, for protection, I see. You'll need a big, strong man in the pride to protect you lovely ladies from harm." Zuzu giggled and pointed a feather at Taka. "Prince Taka, it would please me if you would visit my nest later this afternoon." Taka smiled happily. "I'll accept, Zuzu. Thank you very much."

And with that, Zuzu flew off to check on her nest while Taka and the lionesses went on with their regularly scheduled program. They patrolled all the way out to the Outlands, to the Elephant Graveyard, and past the gorge. Taka paused to lean over and look over the edge. "It sure goes a long way." He remarked. Uru looked too, but not as far as Taka. "Sure does. Want to see how far it goes?" Taka looked at his mother with a sly look. "And how would you have me do that, Your Highness?" Uru smiled even wider. "Like _this_." She pretended to shove Taka over the edge, and he laughed and jumped over her.

They raced away from the edge into the pride of waiting lionesses, and they entered the playful scuffle. After a while, furs ruffled and dirty, the lion and lionesses went on with their patrol. As he walked, Taka caught a bit of talk from a conversation. "He's such a gentleman," said Stoddy. "Oh, yes. He never showed his teeth or claws. Taka is such a good natured boy." Agreed Serafina, who was a around Taka's age. "He would make a good king. A very good one indeed." Taka felt pride surging to the surface, but pushed it down. Pride got in the way of one's judgment.

"Mother," he said suddenly. "The water hole's just around the bend. Should we stop and drink before we hunt?" Uru looked at her son in surprise. "I thought that water hole was dried up. Ahadi said it was." Now it was Taka's turn to be surprised. "I went there earlier today. It's still there, with plenty of water in it." Uru looked thoughtful. "Then yes. Let's get a drink." Taka searched his mother's troubled face. "Why would Father lie?" he asked. Uru shook her head and stopped walking.

"I don't know." She admitted. Then she turned her head to the waiting lionesses. "Girls, go get drinks. We'll hunt in a bit. Taka and I will join you shortly."

The lionesses quickly trotted off, sensing some tension in the air. Taka looked on, then turned his head to Uru. "Maybe there's something wrong with it." He suggested. "Perhaps." Uru looked thoughtful. "But he would not lie. That much I-" her words were cut off by a shrill scream. "Sarabi!" both Taka and Uru cried. They raced towards the water hole.

The other lionesses were gathered in a circle looking down at the ground. "What happened?" Uru demanded as she skidded to a stop. "Sarabi fell out of sight all of a sudden!" cried Serafina. Taka looked over the edge. "Sarabi? Can you hear me?" he called. "Yes! Yes, I'm here!" she answered. "Are you hurt?" Uru looked into the hole. "No! I'm fine, just startled!" Sarabi's scent of fear washed over them. "How can I get out?" She asked. There was tension and fright in her voice.

"Pull dirt down from the sides while I get Ahadi!" Taka yelled into the hole. Then he looked at the lionesses. "Who here is the fastest runner?" he inquired. A brown lioness with a stripe on her head looked up, ears perked. "I am. Where is Ahadi?" "He and Mufasa were over by the antelope herds near Rafiki's Tree." Taka answered quickly. "Alright, I'll be back." And she took off at full speed.

Taka looked at Serafina. "Who was that?" he asked. "That was Zira. She's a very fast runner." Taka scowled at the fact that he had not known her name. "She just joined the pride." Serafina added quickly. "She doesn't really know who anyone here is, and vice versa." "But she knows the royal family. That's good." "Taka, I-" suddenly the air ripped with another scream. "Sarabi!" Taka roared. "Cobra! Cobra! There's a cobra in here!" Sarabi yowled. All the lions gasped. A cobra would mean instant death. "Sarabi, _do not move_! I'll get you out!" Taka looked around for something useful. "I can't move, I'm standing on its head!" Sarabi whimpered. "Good! Now stay on it." Taka found what he was looking for. "Serafina, help me-" and raced towards the object.

"Taka, are you _nuts_!? You'll crush her!" Serafina raced after Taka. "I have a plan." Taka grabbed one end and Serafina grabbed the other. "I don't know what this is, but it'll work if we can get her on it. In the meantime, you need to drop this log down and crush the snake- without harming Sarabi." Serafina nodded and they dragged the object back to the hole.

Uru stared, mouth open, as Taka and Serafina dropped the object and Serafina picked up the log. "What is that?" she asked. "I've seen the humans use these! It'll be ok!" Taka winked and looked over the edge. "Sarabi, listen. We are going to drop this in there from one side. Here's what you need to do…"

Zira raced across the Pride Lands. "King Ahadi! Prince Mufasa!" she roared, searching the landscape. She startled a flock of birds, and they took off into the air cawing angrily. Only then did she see Mufasa. "Prince Mufasa!" Zira cried. Mufasa looked up from cleaning his leg. "Yes?" he asked. "Where is your father? I must- _must_- speak with him. It's about Sarabi." Mufasa's jaw dropped. "H-he's over there. I'll take you to him." Together, lion and lioness, they raced to find the king.

Ahadi had been cleaning his paw of a bramble when Mufasa and Zira came up to him quite out of breath. "King Ahadi," panted Zira. "Sarabi has fallen into the ground. We need your help." Ahadi looked calm. "Where is she?" he asked. "By the water hole near the gorge." Zira had already turned around and was breathing hard. Mufasa looked distraught, his eyes pleading.

"By the gorge? But I_ told_ Uru _not_ to go there!" Zira looked confused. "Prince Taka-" "TAKA?!" "-said that there was water." Ahadi now looked mad- really mad. "I swear, I'll _kill_ that lion!" Mufasa and Zira cringed. He'd called Taka "That lion" and not "That son." Taka would be lucky to barely scrape out of this one. Ahadi was already charging off to the water hole, and Mufasa galloped after him. Zira stood, silent and still, as if catching her breath. If anyone had cared to notice, it would have seemed as though Zira let out a large sneer before taking off after the royal family.

Sarabi thought quickly. There was no way she would take her paw off the cobra's head and attempt to put a log on it before the darn thing made its strike. The log was pushed down, and Sarabi thought quickly. Slowly, she inched a bit of her paw off the cobra down its back. Once she could see the nostrils, she stopped moving and slid the log on, heavy end first. The snake writhed its tail in frustration, and Sarabi moved a bit faster. Something heavy fell beside her. "Sarabi, when you get the cobra covered, get in this!" Taka's voice sounded from above.

Sarabi made sure to do her work quickly yet safely and surely. Once she was positive that the snake was not going to move, she took her paw off and raced onto the object. "Taka-!" she cried. The object drew itself up and Sarabi fell with a lurch. She became entangled by accident and waited for the object to get her out. Higher and higher she went, waiting in frustration and scared the cobra was following if it had gotten its head out from under the log.

Suddenly there was a hissing noise. Sarabi turned her head- and screamed in pain and surprise as she was blinded.

Taka heard Sarabi's scream and a hiss. He yanked the object up, Serafina and Stoddy helping, and Sarabi's crumpled form appeared over the top. They dragged the object and Sarabi a safe distance from the hole, and disentangled her form the object. Taka dragged and then threw the thing- whatever it was- into the hole as the cobra let out a furious hissing scream. He raced back and assessed the damage. "Rafiki- we need Rafiki, Taka." Uru said. "Alright… Stoddy, you can run pretty fast, right? Good. Will you go?"

Stoddy nodded and ran towards Rafiki's tree. Taka looked at Sarabi's eyes, which were shut tight in pain. "Spitting Cobra." He announced. "Find something cold and wet to ease the pain, quickly now- ?!" he was interrupted by Ahadi's angry roar. Taka's eyes grew huge, and Uru noticed he started to tremble. "M-mother, h-h-he's going to-" "Hush, Taka. I'm here; he won't do anything to you. You had nothing to do with this." Uru nuzzled her scared and confused son.

Ahadi skidded to a stop, Mufasa skidded into him, and Zira ran right past them into the water. Water splattered everywhere. Some of the lionesses cringed at the sight of Ahadi towering over Taka. "_Taka_. You wretched _monster_. You _disgust_ me with your _impudence_. When I say _do not go_, I _mean_ it." Ahadi looked as if he was ready to cuff Taka out of sight. "W-well, you said it was dry! It wasn't- it wasn't dry at all!" Taka closed his eyes and shook harder.

"You're _useless_! I guess those cubs were right- no one in their right minds would ever choose _you_ as _king_!" Ahadi roared. Taka gasped and his eyes popped open. Uru head-butted her mate. "Ahadi! Stop that at once. Apologize to your son." "_He's no son of mine_." Ahadi spat. Everyone grew silent. Taka began to back up slowly. Uru just stared at her mate. "I _never_ should have chosen _you_." Taka imagined her saying, and he felt a bit better. But in reality, the mates were staring angrily at each other.

Stoddy came running up the hill, Rafiki on her back. "Lion riding is de only way to travel in an emergency." He declared with a laugh. Ahadi and Uru kept staring. Rafiki looked around. "Where is de patient?" the lionesses moved aside and let Rafiki do his work. Ahadi growled and Uru flattened her ears. Ahadi showed his teeth and Uru showed hers and growled twice as loud. They stood, staring, and Mufasa stepped in. "Mom- Dad- stop, please! This isn't going to help Sarabi…" he pleaded. The lions kept showing their teeth, although their snarls soon turned from angry to annoyance.

Uru raised her eyebrows and said: "If you cannot behave yourself, Ahadi, you may sleep outside of Pride Rock. You will not be allowed back in or on it until Taka is apologized to." "You can't-" "I can. Mohatu was _my_ father, and you- _you_- were only a _rogue_. Don't make me _banish _you." Uru had pulled out the heavy guns. Rafiki finished with Sarabi and declared, "She'll be alright. She just needs rest."

With heavy hearts, the lionesses, Mufasa, and Uru began to leave. Taka raced away for Zuzu's nest, and Ahadi was left with a shocked expression on his face, mouth gaping and quite possibly repeating what Uru had threatened to do. Taka raced to the old, hollow tree just as Mufasa reached it as well. They crashed into each other. Taka held the side of his head that was more damaged and demanded to know what Mufasa was doing there. Mufasa replied that Zuzu had wanted to see him too.

Taka quickly apologized. Zuzu appeared and called the boys up onto the higher branches. Mufasa sprang forward and began to climb. Taka looked on and then jumped up as well. "Come and see." Zuzu called gently. Taka opened his eyes widely. What he saw, I'll have to tell you in another chapter.

**Chapter 2**

What Taka saw was a friend. Zuzu's eggs had finally hatched- all two of them. From what Taka could see, the third egg was bad. Zuzu disregarded the egg, and a few days later she pushed it out of the nest. "You'll each get one." She promised. "Mufasa, as king, you get first pick." Mufasa seemed a bit smug at this point. He always did everything first because of his rank. After a minute, Mufasa chose the light blue hatchling. "Zazu." Mufasa said, as though that made it final.

Taka was fine with that. He liked the little greenish-black hatchling before he even looked at Zazu. As Mufasa leaped off the tree, Taka nuzzled his bird. "What will you name him?" Zuzu asked. "Hmm. That's a good question…" Taka's voice trailed off. What would he name the bird? "I'll have to come up with a name." he said simply. "I'm very sorry." "Why should you be? It takes a while to find the right one sometimes." Zuzu lovingly caressed her hatchlings.

Taka jumped as Ahadi roared angrily. He was searching for Taka, it seemed. _Why else would he just bellow my name out like that?_ Taka said goodbye to the family of majordomos and carefully climbed down the trunk. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!" he answered. It was a sad, pitiful roar. Ahadi had never taken the time to teach Taka how to roar- Uru had. But somehow Taka's roar was weak. Maybe it had to do with the time when he was a cub that Ahadi had picked him up too roughly and had hurt his windpipe. Maybe a lion could not be taught by a lioness.

Ahadi bounded out of the foliage of the plain, clearly not amused. He hunched his back, claws out and teeth bared. "You." He growled simply. Taka looked at his father. "Yes?" he asked. "Who told you that you could have a majordomo? You'll never be king!" Ahadi scrunched up his neck, as if waiting to pounce. "Um… no one told me. Mother and Zuzu never said any different, though, so… why are you looking at me like that?" Ahadi had relaxed a little, lips pulled forward as if to kiss. "Oh. I see, _you little *CENSORED*! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR MOTHER TO BECOME SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER BE!" _and with that, Ahadi leapt at Taka.

Uru opened her eyes and lifted her head. Groggily, she listened to the wind. "Thought I heard a roar…" she mumbled sleepily. As she put her head down, there was a strangled yowl of pain and an angry roar. Uru moved a bit faster this time, eyes wide, ears pushed all the way forward. She listened one last time. There it was again. Uru knew somehow- she just knew- "Taka…"

Leaping off the side of Pride Rock was a bad idea in general, especially in an emergency. But that is what Uru did. She landed badly on her front legs and was running lopsidedly before her back legs even hit the ground. Once they did, she took off at full speed. Her son was in danger, and someone else was hurting him- someone close.

And if she knew just exactly who that other someone was, he'd be banished before he even knew what had hit him. As another tangled, pained yelp took place, Uru's pace quickened as never before.

Ahadi shook Taka roughly. Taka's breathing was becoming strained. Ahadi smiled and snapped Taka around again. This wasn't his son. This _thing _was just another intruder. And intruders needed to be dealt with. He was about to deliver a final chomp to Taka's neck when there was a screaming roar and a huge pain in Ahadi's side. He kept his grip on Taka as they fell to the side and tried to fight back.

"_LET GO OF MY SON_!!" screamed the lioness. Ahadi kicked at her, blinded by Taka's blood. Taka was trying to pull away- but he was too weak. Ahadi smile darkly. The blood- it tasted so good- he was finally ridding the world of an unworthy wretch- the lioness would pay for interfering- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH_!!" the lioness let out a scream of pain. There was a thud, a crack, and a huge tug on Ahadi's mouth. Suddenly, there seemed to be two other bodies on top of Ahadi, jumping on him, and he had to let go of Taka.

He roared in pain and fury and lashed out, claws extended to the full. He felt soft flesh, and heard a squeal of pained fury. He felt his eye clawed to the point where he knew he would be blind in that eye forever. "Dad! DAD! Stop! You have to _stop_!" Mufasa's voice rang out in all the madness. Ahadi relaxed a little, seeing that his son was here. Now everything would be alright. It would all be okay.

But it would never be okay. Not for Ahadi, not for Taka, not for Uru, Mufasa, or Serafina. It would never be okay for them now. Ahadi's madness had cost all of them something very dear to them all- not only would they lose their king, not only would Uru lose her son's humanity, not only would Serafina be scarred for life about what she had seen, but they would also lose their Queen. She would be lost to them forever- and with her would go Taka. Scar would emerge, taking Taka's place, and become something either Scar or Taka would ever have wanted to be.

In the shadows, a tall, thin lioness with a brown stripe sneered darkly. She laughed quietly to herself and slithered to a more private area. There she stood, on a hill over the river, looking at Pride Rock. She laughed more so now, feeling quite happy over what she had just witnessed. Her tail tip moved back and forth in joy. Soon, Taka would be hers- as would his _throne_. But first, now that the first step was done, Mufasa had to be dealt with.

But for now, she would let everything settle. There was still time, and Sarabi had been dealt with personally by her. The cobra was her ally, and she had rewarded him with more than he had wanted- _death_. Once again she laughed, seeming almost mad with happiness, as she looked at Pride Rock again. Soon, all of this would be hers. With Taka at her side, she would rule over all.

The lionesses' mind wandered over to her love. Taka would live a full and happy life, she would see to that. He would never need to worry about ruling the kingdom- she would do that all. Taka, her beloved Taka, would always be by her side, safe from harm and hatred. She regretted that she could not have saved Taka from Ahadi without ruining the plan, and that his scars were her fault in a way. She really did regret that, and swore to herself that, until the day he died, she would also follow his exact wishes, even if he told her not to rule the kingdom.

She would step aside and let him rule. Whatever he wanted- _his_ wishes- she wanted too. And she would not let Mufasa or Sarabi try to ruin her plans. They must be dealt with- _personally_ by Taka himself. _Only then, _she thought, _will he realize what true potential is._ Zira laughed out loud for a long, long time after that thought.

Taka sobbed deeply into his Mother's fur, soiling it with his blood. Mufasa stood by him, silent, tears streaming down his face. Serafina was getting Rafiki and the other lionesses. Ahadi just sat by, stunned beyond recognition. His face was so twisted and scratched up that, if you didn't know Ahadi at all, you may have thought he was just another lion on the land. His one good eye was leaking tears. His jaw was closed firmly, body tight in pain.

Uru's breathing was shallow. Ahadi had kicked her hard enough to send her flying into a tree trunk that had crushed some part and then stunned her. She was still alive, as she would be for a few more years, but at the moment, it looked as though she was dying. Taka kept sobbing until he began to hiccup. Mufasa placed a heavy paw on his brother's back to comfort him. Taka moved closer to his brother, only wanting to be comforted and loved, and to be told Uru would be alright.

Rafiki soon arrived. Taka knew this by how Rafiki pressed his stick into Taka's side. Taka looked on, fur becoming somewhat clean from the tears, and shuddered. He sniffed softly. Rafiki lifted Uru's paw and spoke to her. "Queen Uru, if dat is you in dere, open your eyes." Everyone held their breath. Uru was not responding. Taka held his breath and bit his lip. Ahadi seemed to stare blankly ahead. Mufasa looked at Rafiki, jaw slightly open. Serafina held her tongue for fear of calling the deceased's name.

Uru opened her eyes. She took a shuddering breath. Taka opened his mouth in an open smile; ears perked all the way forward. Mufasa smiled. Serafina breathed. Ahadi only looked on. Uru looked at Rafiki. "Am I dying?" she mouthed. Rafiki shook his head. "She will be okay." He announced, and gently put her paw down. "She just needs some rest." Taka ran to his mother's side, fresh tears appearing. He helped his wounded mother across the plain. Mufasa stayed behind with Ahadi, and Serafina carried Rafiki and helped Uru.

"What is happening? Sarabi just barely closes her eyes before the cobra spits, Ahadi attacks us both… and I can feel tension between the lionesses. So much in one day…" Uru's voice trailed off. Taka wanted so badly to comfort his mother. He opened his jaws and tried to speak. All that came out was a garbled blood bubble. It popped and splattered onto Uru's fur. Rafiki looked at Taka. "We will have to do someting wit you." "Taka! Oh, Taka, you're a mess!" the new lioness, Zira, bounded up out of nowhere, the other lionesses following her somewhat.

Taka opened his eyes wide and let out a hoarse groan as Zira smashed into him. "Are you alright? Where's Ahadi? Let me take Uru, Taka, you-" but she was cut off by one of the older lionesses. "Zira! How dare you crash into the prince! How dare you ask such questions! Control yourself, girl, or I'll let you have it!" This was Adwar, the oldest of the lionesses. Zira glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Zira…" Adwar warned. "I'm just trying to help." Zira snapped, and she gently nudged Taka aside. She took Uru's shoulder on her own and helped the Queen to Pride Rock's cave. Taka stood very still. In a way, he was thankful that Zira had taken his mother for he was becoming weak. But, in another way, he regretted letting his mother be taken into her own home by a stranger.

Something was wrong at Pride Rock. Two incidents in one day- hours apart, no less- were extremely bad signs of foreboding. Something was to happen tonight. Something that would change them all… And with that thought, Taka fell over in a blackout of pain.

Zira settled Uru in a comfy place and position. "Will you need anything, my Queen?" she asked softly. She loved Uru only for Taka's sake, and had decided to serve her needs until she died a natural death. No matter how long it took. Uru shook her head, and then thought for a moment. "Look after Taka, Zira. You love him, I can see that. Will you swear to keep him safe?" "My Queen! Such an honor! Of course I will." Uru placed her head on her forearm. "And will you swear to keep Ahadi away from him?" Zira lowered her head and smiled. "With my life." She answered with a sneer.

Uru was too tired to sense that something was really, really wrong. "Stoddy," she called. "Bring Ahadi here. It's time we give him a trial."

Mufasa and Ahadi were slowly making their way across the plain. Ahadi's eye was giving him trouble, and Mufasa was limping a little. "Dad, I'm really disappointed in you." Mufasa said. Ahadi stopped and looked sideways at his son out of his good eye. "I rid us of a demonic soul. How is that disappointing?" Mufasa flattened his ears. "You blew it, Dad. You nearly killed Taka. And now Mom is really going to banish you." Ahadi whirled upon his son. "Now look here. Your mother will be happy that Taka is gone. He was nothing." Small splats of blood flecked Mufasa's face.

Pulling his head back and making his mane bristle, Mufasa became angry. "You let me down, Dad. You said yourself that Taka was your son and my brother and therefore must be treated with respect. And today you turned on that saying. And you turned on us." Mufasa took a deep breath. Then he narrowed his eyes, "_You're no father of mine._" Ahadi, shocked, stepped backward and gasped. A single tear rolled down his cheek from his good eye.

Zira nosed Taka. He whimpered weakly and stirred. "Come on, Taka. I'll take you to Rafiki…" Taka looked at Zira with tired, hurt eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. "Don't try, beloved. You'll just damage yourself further. Come with me," Zira cooed. "And we'll get you fixed up." Taka struggled to his feet and leaned heavily on Zira's side. He was amazed that a lioness as thin and small as she was could hold his weight. _But then,_ he thought, _I'm thin too. Perhaps she cannot feel me. _

Zira was feeling butterflies in her stomach. _He's touching my fur! He's touching my fur!_ She felt like she was invincible now, with Taka's royal fur touching her loner's fur.

**Chapter 3**

After Taka was examined and cleaned up by Rafiki, Zira headed back to Pride Rock. Along the way she met up with Mufasa, Stoddy, and Ahadi. Mufasa looked grave. "Mufasa?" Zira asked with fake sincerity. Mufasa pulled his head back, closed his eyes, and set his jaw. "What is it now, Zira?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Might I accompany you to Pride Rock?" Mufasa opened his eyes and relaxed. "But of course." He seemed happy that it was a request.

Zira snarled under her breath. _The time will come when he is destroyed. Control yourself. Think of Taka. He needs you strong. _She forced a smile and walked with the Royal Prince. Ahadi shuffled behind them somewhat clumsily. As they reached Pride Rock, Stoddy turned around. "Ahadi is to wait here." She said calmly. Ahadi looked taken aback. "I am the king, I-" he was cut off by Uru's voice. "Were the king, you mean. You are nothing any longer after what you did today."

Ahadi looked up at Uru, shock showing on his face. He sat down hard upon his rump. Uru roared angrily. Pretty quickly animals began to show up from all around. Uru turned to Zira. "Zira! Fetch Rafiki, and bring Taka!" she ordered, her neck craning over the side of Pride Rock. "Mufasa, Stoddy, up here." Mufasa and Stoddy scrambled to the top of Pride rock while the other lionesses spilled from the den.

Zira raced back to Rafiki and told him to move on ahead, that she would gather Taka and bring him along. Rafiki hobbled off as Zira slowly stepped over to Taka's crumpled body. "Taka." "Mmm?" "Time to go. Your father is having a trial." Taka could barely lift his head. "Came pretty quickly, didn't it?" he asked groggily. "Has Rafiki drugged you?" "To ease the pain, yeah. We both thought the trial would be later."

Zira looked over her shoulder as an angry roar came from the direction of Pride Rock. Turning her head back and lowering her ears, she asked whether Taka could walk. After a few tries, Taka could only stand for a few seconds before falling over. Zira flattened her ears and opened her lips a little. She slipped under Taka and arranged him lengthwise on her back. "Let's go." She whispered softly.

They traveled to Pride Rock that way, Zira keeping Taka safe and comfortable, feeling that her heart may burst with love for him, Taka sleepy and not caring where he was. But for Zira to get him to the top of Pride Rock, she'd have to jump straight up onto a smaller boulder and run from there. She trotted past Ahadi and bunched up her muscles.

_PTWANG! _Like a giant, living rubber band she jumped up. Taka held on tightly. The only problem was that she miscalculated the jump and ended up hanging from the boulder. Taka held on even tighter, keeping is claws in and using only his toes and pads to stay on. Zira struggled and strained to pull them up. Stoddy rushed over and grabbed Taka's scruff.

As she took hold of Taka, Zira as able to push herself up and onto the rock. Together, Stoddy by their side, Zira and Taka walked the rest of the way to Uru. Uru softly licked her son's eye. "Careful." Zira cautioned. "He's still fragile." Uru nodded and turned. She walked to the tip of Pride Rock. "Is every animal here?" she called. The animals all nodded. "Good. Now, we must begin!" Roars, screeches, trumpeting, cawing, and many other animal sounds filled the air.

"I have called you here today to witness a grave thing. Ahadi, your one time King, has been placed on trial." The animals were shocked. "The charge is attack without cause." Animals all over became angry. "Not Ahadi!" cried an old elephant. "Pembe, I know this is hard for you, but it is true." Uru tried to console the elephant.

Pembe lowered his great head as a tear slipped down his trunk. "It can't be true…" he whispered so softly that only the elephants could hear him. Pembe and Ahadi were best friends- they had been since Ahadi was proclaimed a part of Uru's pride. Boma the water buffalo stepped forward. "Who did he attack?" he bellowed. Uru stood tall. "_My_ son, Taka." Boma and Pembe stood stock-still. "What did he say his reason was?" All the lions looked to the left. There stood another lion, another rogue like Ahadi. "My name is Rashid." He was very young, at least five months old.

"Who are you?" Uru asked politely. "Just a rogue orphan that's been separated from his mother." Rashid answered. "I saw the fight but by the time I arrived everything was taken care of. But what was his reason for the attack?" Every animal looked at Ahadi. "Well, Ahadi?" asked Uru quietly. "What was your reason?" Ahadi looked embarrassed. He sat, tracing circles in the dirt with his index claw. "Ahadi." He looked up at his former mate. "Can you not speak?" Uru looked frustrated but kept her face calm.

"I-I have none." Ahadi finally admitted. All the animals gasped. "Then why was Taka the target of your non-existent reason for fighting?" Uru demanded, losing her temper slightly. "He's using you." Ahadi seemed to plead with Uru to believe him. Everyone put up a fuss at that. "And how, exactly, is he using her?" demanded Rashid over the noise. "He's using Uru to gain the throne! That's why he's always with her, always near her! That's why he _never_ comes with Mufasa and me when we go to do our Royal Duties!" Ahadi was practically screaming now.

The animals began an uproar of rage, even Pembe. "How dare you!" cried an antelope. "Once a rogue, always a rogue!" screamed a macaw. Taka opened his eyes slowly. "What's all the noise?" he asked Zira softly. "Ahadi is lying. Everyone is in an uproar. I think you'd better go stand by Uru- not like that, I'll help you." Zira allowed Taka to lean on her heavily. Together they came into view of the animals.

"Taka! Prince Taka!" the animals gasped. For, even with his blood cleaned up, Taka's wounds were still visible." "See how heavily he has to lean on me! He can barely stand! The ruthless brute of a father nearly killed his own kind!" Zira yowled. Mufasa stepped forward as well. "Ahadi says that we are no sons of his." This enraged the animals further. A cheetah leapt from his place next to Ahadi.

"Traitor! Fiend! Rubbish! You must be exiled!" she screamed into his face. The animals began to stomp their hooves, paws, tails, whatever they could stomp with. "Exile! Exile!" they cried. Uru roared louder than Taka had ever heard her roar. Immediate silence befell the animals. "I will decide. Ahadi, if you apologize to Taka, you will have access to the Pridelands. If you don't, never again will you see the Pridelands and if you are seen trespassing you will be executed."

Ahadi began to cry softly. Uru was looking at him with such hatred and contempt that it broke his heart. Taka stood, pressing into Zira from fright. Zira growled warningly at Ahadi. He finally looked up, pain clear in his eye. "I-I…" he choked out. Everyone listened closely. "I- I can't… I can't apologize. I don't know how to." Ahadi choked out. The animals screamed in rage. Uru roared for silence three times before they settled down.

"What do you mean, 'don't know how to'?" she snarled. Ahadi looked like a kitten. "How can one ask for forgiveness to justify what one has done?" he whispered. Uru bent her head, ears flat. "You leave me no choice." She turned to the tip of Pride Rock. "Ahadi, for being unable to ask forgiveness, your penalty is this: trespass on my lands, and you will be executed. EXILE!" she screamed.

The animals began to sing the Exile Song.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Hatred as plain as the wounds on his face_

_Deception (an outrage)_

_Disgrace (for shame)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he stayed_

…**AND SO ON.**

(HAD TO CHANGE THE LYRICS A BIT.)

Ahadi was then escorted from the Pridelands. The cheetah from earlier took care of that personally. But, as he left, no one- not even the elephants- heard Ahadi whisper, "I'm so sorry, Taka…" And he disappeared into rogue soil.

That night it rained. Uru only cried a little before turning her attention to Taka and Mufasa. "Mufasa, how is Sarabi?" "She is well, mother. She will be able to open her eyes in a day or two." Mufasa smiled. Uru nodded her head and told him to watch Pride Rock. "I'm going to visit Rafiki." She said. She stepped onto the slick, wet rock and began to slowly make her descent.

She walked slowly towards Rafiki's tree. As she stepped here, Ahadi's face would appear. As she tripped there, Ahadi would usually be there to catch her. _It will be hard, _she thought. _But Taka comes first._ Finally, soaked, she reached the tree where the shaman baboon lived. She climbed into a dry place and shook the water out of her fur.

"You don't look well, my Queen." Rafiki said from above her. "I just… I'm heartsick." Uru explained. "Let me ease the pain for you." Rafiki soothed her. He disappeared and then reappeared with some kind of nut. "This will help you feel better." As Uru chewed the nut, Rafiki grabbed a few leaves. "Once you are done, eat these. They will help you sleep better."

Rafiki leapt away to check on Taka. Uru stared at the leaves. They were the kind Ahadi liked to eat before a good, long nap. Slowly, she chewed on one, swallowed, and lay her head down upon her paws. "Uru?" came a silky voice. "What's the matter?" Uru lifted her head. "Zira." Uru smiled. "You startled me." Zira tentatively settled herself beside Uru.

"You can talk to me about your troubles, you know." Zira whispered. Uru was tired. Too tired to talk. "I'm sorry, Zira." She sighed. "I know you mean well, but right now I just need rest. What you can do for me, though," she said suddenly. "Take care of Taka. No matter what. I think he needs you. And I think you need him." Was that a smirk on her face? Uru couldn't tell. "I do really love him," Zira sneered. "As I love you. Ever since you allowed me to finally join the pride."

Zira shuddered at the thought of her old pride. She had often come to Taka's pride as a cub, but they were separated for a long time when they were adolescents. That was because another lion had taken hold of Zira's pride and had refused to let any of the females go. Zira, after some time, had finally escaped and returned to the only place she really knew where to go- the Pridelands.

Taka could not seem to remember her at all, but that was fine. Uru had allowed her in on the spot. This was another reason why Zira would wait for Uru to die peacefully instead of murdering her. Besides, if she murdered Uru, what would Taka think? What would he say? What would he _do_? Zira snapped back into reality as she realized Uru had asked her a question. "What?" she asked softly. "I asked whether you think Taka is right for you. And if he may think so too."

Zira took a deep breath before answering. "To me, Taka is the air. He's the thing that keeps me here on this earth. He's my love. I love his personality and his courage. He keeps me safe, and I keep him safe twice over. I cannot say what he may think about me, though- he's not yet told nor showed any actions towards me." She answered truthfully. "I can see." Uru said. "Well, Zira, when the time comes, I will talk with him. And, when it comes to choosing a bride, and if Taka chooses you, I will welcome you as a daughter into my home."

Zira thought this over. "But… what if he doesn't?" "Then you will still be as a daughter to me. But I may be unable to spend as much time with you because I will be helping the chosen bride realize her duties as a Queen." Zira sighed heavily. "You know, I'm more tired than I thought." Zira said. "Then, will you come back to Pride Rock or stay here, with Taka?" Uru asked.

"Well, I'd actually rather stay here. But I should give Taka a rest." She said hurriedly. "I've been with him almost all day." Uru smiled warmly. "Then will you accompany me?" "Of course. It would be my honor." Zira stood up and motioned politely with her paw to allow Uru to leave first. "What about Rafiki?" she asked. "HAHAHA! I can see you leaving. Take care now!" Rafiki gargled from the treetop. The lionesses laughed and began to walk away together. Zira kept on checking back. "I just worry," she moaned. "If he'll be alright." She turned her head back to Uru. "Do you…?" "I do understand, dear."

As they neared Pride Rock, they saw Mufasa sitting on the tip. He bounded down to meet them, slipping all the way. "Everything alright?" he called. "Mufasa, did you wait all this time?" Uru teased. Shaking water from his mane, Mufasa answered with a grin. "Not really." "Liar!" yelled Stoddy. "He just sat out there with not a single thought of his own health. He's soaked to the bone, and yet he's healthy as ever."

"Mufasa, son, I know you got hurt today- we all did. But you have to take care of yourself. One day you may be ruler." Mufasa looked confused. "But, mother, Ahadi said I would be the future king, not Taka." "What Ahadi said is none of our concern now. I have yet to see my sons explore their talents, and I will not decide until i am ready. However, Mufasa, you are the most likely candidate. I should like to see you keep up woth your lessons- and see that you share them with Taka too."

And with that, Uru dismissed Mufasa. Zira helped Uru get comfortable and began grooming her queen. Adwar growled angrily. "Zira, if I may have a word with you- _outside._" Zira looked from Adwar to Uru. Uru noddedher head. "I know you'll get soaked even more, and it's cold,but you should go talk." So Zira stood up and followed Adwar out back into the freezing rain. "Come with me." ordered Adwar. she stepped off of Pride Rock and began to slowly walk away. Zira followed without complaint.

They walked on for some time in silence. Finally, Adwar spoke. "I know what you're doing." Zira stopped and placed her weight on her back legs. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You are trying to get to the Queen. And you are trying to do that through Taka. I won't allow it. I will _never_ allow _you_ to become Queen. I know your intentions. And you will never be able to go through with them- _never_." "Where are we?" Zira asked, suddenly suspicious of foul play and scared. "The last place you'll ever see if you aren't careful. Don't walk there." Adwar answered. "I have no intention of killing you. I will give you a chance to forget this ridiculous idea of yours and after that I shall never bother you again."

Zira studied Adwar's face carefully. "You lost something, didn't you? Otherwise you'd kill me without a thought." Adwar nodded slowly, rain dripping from her ears down her chin. "I lost something- or rather someone very close to me. Closer than my mate." Zira gasped, then sneered. "Your cubs." "Yes. But it was only recently that I recieved a vision that one of them was still alive. But as I saw what she had become, I realized she would never be mine again." Zira began to feel uncomfortable. "And, eh, who exactly is she?" she asked, blinking water from her eyes. If at all possible, the rain seemed to be coming down harder than ever.

Adwar looked straight at Zira. Suddenly, Zira understood. "Oh, heck no. No, no, _no_, _no_, NO!" "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Zira began to back away from the senior lioness. "Zira, please-" "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Adwar began to back up slowly, ears at the sides. "Please, my daughter-" "LOOK OUT!" Zira screamed. Adwar, in backing away to give Zira room, had failed to notice where she was backing up to. Adwar gasped and moved away from the egde of the cliff. Looking back at Zira, she smiled softly. "Thank you." she whispered. Zira sneered yet again, rain pouring off her snout. "I just wanted that priveledge for myself." and she leaped at Adwar.

"NO! ZIRA! PLEASE!" Adwar pleaded. Zira crashed into her and the lionesses rolled over and over. "Why won't you fight me?!" Zira snarled. "I-I can't- fight- my own- child," gasped Adwar. "Even- even if she kills me." Zira caught hold of her throat. Snickering darkly, she began to squeeze. "Suit yourself." and she crunched Adwar's neck bone in her jaws. Blood began to run with the rain down Zira's chin. But, in all the excitement, the lionesses had failed to notice where they were. The soft ground began to crumble. "Z-Zira-! The ground!" Adwar yanked her neck from Zira's jaws and began clawing Zira further away from the edge.

Now Zira's blood began to run with the rain. "What're you-!? Hey, that hurts." Adwar pounced on Zira and began to roughly drag her away from the edge. "HEY!" Zira yowled. Adwar threw her only remaining daughter by the scruff towards safer land. Once she landed, Zira placed her paw on her head. Blood clung to the paw and slowly washed away. "Why did you do that?" Adwar began to cry. Her leg crumpled and she collapsed. "Even my injured leg will not hury as much as this will..." And the ground collapsed. "MOTHER!" Zira screamed. The cry echoed throughout the gorge. "Zira..." and then there was a thud and a sickening crunch.

Shaking her head, Zira looked to the Kings of the Past. Rain filled her eyes. "What have I done?" She'd murdered her own mother, that's what she had done. Zira shook her head and began to run back to Pride Rock. Yes, she'd wanted to kill Adwar for getting in her way. No, she had never wanted to kill her own mother. Zira had honestly thought that Adwar was lying in order to confuse her. Well, she had, but not in the way either of them had wanted. Zira lowered her head and closed her eyes. She kept running. _I'm sorry, mother. I'm so sorry._ Tears began to stream down her face. Suddenly, she bumped into something.

"Hey little lady. What are you doing here by yourself?" Zira knew that voice. "Where's Adwar?" Finally daring to look up, Zira opened her eyes. "I have to talk to Uru." Mufasa's eyes widened. "Zira... what happened? You-you're bleeding!" Zira pushed past the Prince. "Zira... I order you to stay." Zira stopped and looked back, tears falling steadily now and mixing with the bloody rain. "Stay with me." Mufasa pleaded. Zira bit her lip. She shook and finally burst out in a howl. She turned and buried her head in Mufasa's teenage mane. There she sobbed. Mufasa placed his broad chin on her head. As big cats don't purr, he began to growl softly over and over again. Together they stood like that for a long time.

Morning broke out over the Pridelands. Uru lifted her head and yawned widely, displaying her long black tongue. She then moved her head over to Ahadi, but instead of finding his soft mane she hit rock. Uru opened her eyes and rubbed her nose. Slowly, as she looked around at the sleeping lionesses, Uru remembered the previous day's events. "I'd better check on Taka." She murmered. As she stepped out into the lightened rain, the sun just barely visible, Uru stretched and felt her muscles ripple under her pelt. Usually, she never stretched like that. But today was a new day. Serafina stepped out from the cave and stretched as well. She was leaner than most of the lionesses. Zira was thinner, that was for sure. Her muscles weren't even defined yet. Just like her mother- Adwar. Where were they anyway? Had Adwar told Zira the truth yet?

Serafina stepped off Pride Rock and disappeared. Uru smiled in some pain and then decided to follow her until she got close enough to Rafiki's tree. Then she would let Serafina go off on her own. As she trotted on through the drizzles, Uru wondered whether Mufasa would have wanted to come. As she walked and the sun began to shine, Uru noticed that there were some lions lying together under a tree. Serafina was walking towards them. Uru squinted to see better. Suddenly, she realized just who they were. "Mufasa! Zira! Hey!" she trotted ever faster to the lions. "Oh! Ah, Queen Uru!" Serafina blushed. "What's going on? What happened to Zira?" Uru demanded. Zira was sleeping fitfully on Mufasa's shoulder, her body leaning against his.

"Something terrible has happened. Mother... Adwar will never be coming back." Mufasa said as gently as he could. Uru blinked. "I see..." she said. "We will mourn her later. Once Zira is awake, we must find out what happened." "That will not be for some time, mother. Even when she wakes up, it will be some time before she can talk. She cried herself hoarse last night." "It may be some time before she can eat, too. She's sicked up everything I've hunted her." Serafina piped up. "Wha- how long have you three been out here?" Uru demanded. "Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"She collapsed, and she felt that she couldn't face you or Taka ever again. She felt that it would feel like you blamed her for Adwar's death." Mufasa protested. "Serafina discovered us some time after Zira cried herself to sleep, hoarse from all she was howling and screaming about. She thinks it's all her fault." "I had to leave them alone after some time- Zira woke up and thought I was Adwar. Even though I do look something like her, I still came back. As you can see now." Uru nodded solemnly. "I apologize. I'm still very much upset after these recent events." In the corner of here eye, Uru noticed Rafiki hobbling across the plain. "Excuse me." she turne daway from the younger lions and began to walk towards Rafiki.

"Rafiki," she called. "How is my son?" "Ah, he does very well. But I worry. The great kings were restless last night. My dreams were filled with dark images. And there were some dark lions there, too." Uru thought for a moment. "We have suffered a sudden loss. Adwar is gone. Zira is blaming herself for what happened to Adwar. I want to know what happened." "Ah, that would explain Adwar's appearance in my troubles dreams last night. Do you know what she told me?" Uru shook her head. Rafiki leaned in closer and took Uru's ear. "She told me, 'Do not blame her.' Does dat mean anything to you, my Queen?" Uru took her ear back and pushed them both foreward. "No, it... it does not. At least, not yet." Uru looked back at the three young lions.

"Listen, Rafiki, I have a request to make. I know that you have very little room in you tree for patients, much less lions. Can we move Taka into Pride Cave and leave Zira with you?" Rafiki looked at Zira from their distance. "My Queen, dat is something I cannot do. In Zira, I see a dark life beginning. In Taka, I see influence beginning to take shape. I worry, Uru. Dat I do." Uru shook her head."I understand. Zira will stay with us. But Taka... can we keep Taka too? I think it might be best to keep them together-!?" Uru'snose became scrunched as Rafiki pushed his long, bony finger into it. "My Queen, have you not been listening? Zira is bad luck for them, and Taka may take after her. Taka stays with me." he removed his finger. Uru smiled deviously. "Of course, Rafiki. I understand perfectly. But watch for my Royal nose, won't you?" Rafiki smashed his stick into Uru's head. "OW! SON OF A-! What do I need to learn from that?" Uru growled.

"Things are not always as they seem." And with that, the shaman hobbled away with some herbs for Zira's wounds. Uru, ears flat in confusion, began to walk towards where her son was being held hostage by his wounds. Once in the tree, Taka's scent lingered around the entrance. _Strange. Why's his scent here?_ Uru wondered. As she moved farther into thr tree, Taka's form, sitting upright, began to show. "Mother!" Taka cried,his green eyes shining in absolute happiness. He slowly made his way to her. She walked to him and let her son snuggle his tiny mane into her chest. "Oh, Taka..." As her chest became wet with his tears, Uru began to cry into Taka's mane. "I-I never really liked him." Taka sobbed. "B-but now he's g-g-gone... and I miss him!" "I know, Taka. I know. But it was your safety over anyone's. I love you, Taka. And I might make you the king." Uru clenched her teeth. Taka shuddered and nuzzled his head deeper into Uru's chest.

"Mufasa should be king. I-I have no knowledge..." "Mufasa has agreed to tutor you. But you being king is still very iffy. I have a way to decide who will be king- and that is yet to be seen. I want you to be ready in case I leave." "Don't say that." Taka whimpered. "Please, please don't say that. You'll be here forever! You have to be." Together,mother and son, the lions stood pressed together and sobbing into each other's fur.

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few days, Taka and Zira regained their health. Zira's voice came back. Taka's wounds healed, and he was able to mova about stiffly with Mufasa as he taught Taka some Royal Duties. "Now, Ahadi taught me lots of things, but he did not teach me everything. Some stuff we'll have to find out for ourselves." The brothers began to develop a bond. Taka was amazed at his brother's knowledge and skill, and Mufasa was amazed that Taka could learn so quickly. Sometimes, though, they would sped days apart from each other to gain some more experience to share together.

On one such day, Taka discovered an elephant graveyard. He'd been walking along and had decided to peer over the edge- a fatal error. Taka fell over the edge and crashed into a skull. He stood up slowly and shook his head. "Heheheheh... Banzai, do you see what i see?" asked a feminine voice. "That I do, Shenzi. That I do." Taka looked around- but saw nothing. "Hello?" he called, ears perked. There was laughter as a response. Taka choked on his words. Turning to the wall, Taka tried to climb. He almost made it to the edge when his claws gave out. He squealed in pain and surprise ashe slid back down.

"H-help! Mufasa!" he cried. All he got in response was giggling laughter. Taka whirled around and saw three cubs- Hyena pups. He snarled. These had obciously just reached the stage where their bodies were too small for their heads, tails, and feet. Their ears also seemed too big. As he whimpered, the hyenas pounced.

Mufasa was patrolling near Taka's patrol line. It was getting late, and he was beginning to worry. Taka should have been back by now. As he walked, Mufasa noticed a skinny broen lion limping across the palin. "T- Oh, sorry Zira." He corrected himself. "No problem." Zira smiled. "I've talked to Uru." she mentioned randomly. "Zira, listen. Taka has not returned yet. Have you seen him?" Zira put her tongue between her teeth. "MMMMMM, nope." she said. Mufasa was about to say something when he was interrupted by a screaming laugh followed by a hoarse yell. Zira and Mufasa looked at each other. "Taka!" they cried.

Taka was pinned. The hyenas were stronger than he was- especially the female. Suddenly, Taka imagined Uru in danger by these brutes. With a yowl of anger, he sprang at the hyenas. They screamed in laughter and eventually pain as they became battered, bruised, and in Banzai's case, bloody. Blood blinded Taka's vision. He only wanted to hurt, to save his mother from these beasts...

"TAKA!" Mufasa roared. Taka was fighting against the hyenas with a fury that Mufasa feared to be near. He had never seen Taka as furious as this. As they watched, Taka finally lost his strength for a second, allowing two male hyenas to leap upon his back. Mufasa roared a little roar and charged into the graveyard. Zira sneered. _So he does have potential._

Taka finally collapsed onto the ground. "I failed, mother... I tried..." he whispered. And he closed his he did, he thought he heard a roar. But the hyenas on his back were too much. He struggled to get up, but crashed onto his chest. _I thought I heard Mufasa..._

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Roared Mufasa. "Back off! Back, you beasts!" Zira yowled. Taka opened his eyes. "Muff?" he whimpered. The hyenas were still, shocked into stunned silece. "I said... _get away._" snarled Mufasa. The three hyenas promptly left the scene. "Taka... love, can you walk?" Zira nosed Taka softly. "I-I think I can." he answered slowly. Mufasa grabbed his brother's scruff. "How did you get in here, and how did you do that?" "I-I leaned too far over the edge and fell. But then- when they atacked me, I was scared... So, I thought of mother in danger and that amde me summon the beast within."

The three lions made their way to Pride Rock after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What Taka saw was a friend. Zuzu's eggs had finally hatched- all two of them. From what Taka could see, the third egg was bad. Zuzu disregarded the egg, and a few days later she pushed it out of the nest. "You'll each get one." She promised. "Mufasa, as king, you get first pick." Mufasa seemed a bit smug at this point. He always did everything first because of his rank. After a minute, Mufasa chose the light blue hatchling. "Zazu." Mufasa said, as though that made it final.

Taka was fine with that. He liked the little greenish-black hatchling before he even looked at Zazu. As Mufasa leaped off the tree, Taka nuzzled his bird. "What will you name him?" Zuzu asked. "Hmm. That's a good question…" Taka's voice trailed off. What would he name the bird? "I'll have to come up with a name." he said simply. "I'm very sorry." "Why should you be? It takes a while to find the right one sometimes." Zuzu lovingly caressed her hatchlings.

Taka jumped as Ahadi roared angrily. He was searching for Taka, it seemed. _Why else would he just bellow my name out like that?_ Taka said goodbye to the family of majordomos and carefully climbed down the trunk. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!" he answered. It was a sad, pitiful roar. Ahadi had never taken the time to teach Taka how to roar- Uru had. But somehow Taka's roar was weak. Maybe it had to do with the time when he was a cub that Ahadi had picked him up too roughly and had hurt his windpipe. Maybe a lion could not be taught by a lioness.

Ahadi bounded out of the foliage of the plain, clearly not amused. He hunched his back, claws out and teeth bared. "You." He growled simply. Taka looked at his father. "Yes?" he asked. "Who told you that you could have a majordomo? You'll never be king!" Ahadi scrunched up his neck, as if waiting to pounce. "Um… no one told me. Mother and Zuzu never said any different, though, so… why are you looking at me like that?" Ahadi had relaxed a little, lips pulled forward as if to kiss. "Oh. I see, _you little *CENSORED*! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR MOTHER TO BECOME SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER BE!" _and with that, Ahadi leapt at Taka.

Uru opened her eyes and lifted her head. Groggily, she listened to the wind. "Thought I heard a roar…" she mumbled sleepily. As she put her head down, there was a strangled yowl of pain and an angry roar. Uru moved a bit faster this time, eyes wide, ears pushed all the way forward. She listened one last time. There it was again. Uru knew somehow- she just knew- "Taka…"

Leaping off the side of Pride Rock was a bad idea in general, especially in an emergency. But that is what Uru did. She landed badly on her front legs and was running lopsidedly before her back legs even hit the ground. Once they did, she took off at full speed. Her son was in danger, and someone else was hurting him- someone close.

And if she knew just exactly who that other someone was, he'd be banished before he even knew what had hit him. As another tangled, pained yelp took place, Uru's pace quickened as never before.

Ahadi shook Taka roughly. Taka's breathing was becoming strained. Ahadi smiled and snapped Taka around again. This wasn't his son. This _thing _was just another intruder. And intruders needed to be dealt with. He was about to deliver a final chomp to Taka's neck when there was a screaming roar and a huge pain in Ahadi's side. He kept his grip on Taka as they fell to the side and tried to fight back.

"_LET GO OF MY SON_!!" screamed the lioness. Ahadi kicked at her, blinded by Taka's blood. Taka was trying to pull away- but he was too weak. Ahadi smile darkly. The blood- it tasted so good- he was finally ridding the world of an unworthy wretch- the lioness would pay for interfering- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH_!!" the lioness let out a scream of pain. There was a thud, a crack, and a huge tug on Ahadi's mouth. Suddenly, there seemed to be two other bodies on top of Ahadi, jumping on him, and he had to let go of Taka.

He roared in pain and fury and lashed out, claws extended to the full. He felt soft flesh, and heard a squeal of pained fury. He felt his eye clawed to the point where he knew he would be blind in that eye forever. "Dad! DAD! Stop! You have to _stop_!" Mufasa's voice rang out in all the madness. Ahadi relaxed a little, seeing that his son was here. Now everything would be alright. It would all be okay.

But it would never be okay. Not for Ahadi, not for Taka, not for Uru, Mufasa, or Serafina. It would never be okay for them now. Ahadi's madness had cost all of them something very dear to them all- not only would they lose their king, not only would Uru lose her son's humanity, not only would Serafina be scarred for life about what she had seen, but they would also lose their Queen. She would be lost to them forever- and with her would go Taka. Scar would emerge, taking Taka's place, and become something either Scar or Taka would ever have wanted to be.

In the shadows, a tall, thin lioness with a brown stripe sneered darkly. She laughed quietly to herself and slithered to a more private area. There she stood, on a hill over the river, looking at Pride Rock. She laughed more so now, feeling quite happy over what she had just witnessed. Her tail tip moved back and forth in joy. Soon, Taka would be hers- as would his _throne_. But first, now that the first step was done, Mufasa had to be dealt with.

But for now, she would let everything settle. There was still time, and Sarabi had been dealt with personally by her. The cobra was her ally, and she had rewarded him with more than he had wanted- _death_. Once again she laughed, seeming almost mad with happiness, as she looked at Pride Rock again. Soon, all of this would be hers. With Taka at her side, she would rule over all.

The lionesses' mind wandered over to her love. Taka would live a full and happy life, she would see to that. He would never need to worry about ruling the kingdom- she would do that all. Taka, her beloved Taka, would always be by her side, safe from harm and hatred. She regretted that she could not have saved Taka from Ahadi without ruining the plan, and that his scars were her fault in a way. She really did regret that, and swore to herself that, until the day he died, she would also follow his exact wishes, even if he told her not to rule the kingdom.

She would step aside and let him rule. Whatever he wanted- _his_ wishes- she wanted too. And she would not let Mufasa or Sarabi try to ruin her plans. They must be dealt with- _personally_ by Taka himself. _Only then, _she thought, _will he realize what true potential is._ Zira laughed out loud for a long, long time after that thought.

Taka sobbed deeply into his Mother's fur, soiling it with his blood. Mufasa stood by him, silent, tears streaming down his face. Serafina was getting Rafiki and the other lionesses. Ahadi just sat by, stunned beyond recognition. His face was so twisted and scratched up that, if you didn't know Ahadi at all, you may have thought he was just another lion on the land. His one good eye was leaking tears. His jaw was closed firmly, body tight in pain.

Uru's breathing was shallow. Ahadi had kicked her hard enough to send her flying into a tree trunk that had crushed some part and then stunned her. She was still alive, as she would be for a few more years, but at the moment, it looked as though she was dying. Taka kept sobbing until he began to hiccup. Mufasa placed a heavy paw on his brother's back to comfort him. Taka moved closer to his brother, only wanting to be comforted and loved, and to be told Uru would be alright.

Rafiki soon arrived. Taka knew this by how Rafiki pressed his stick into Taka's side. Taka looked on, fur becoming somewhat clean from the tears, and shuddered. He sniffed softly. Rafiki lifted Uru's paw and spoke to her. "Queen Uru, if dat is you in dere, open your eyes." Everyone held their breath. Uru was not responding. Taka held his breath and bit his lip. Ahadi seemed to stare blankly ahead. Mufasa looked at Rafiki, jaw slightly open. Serafina held her tongue for fear of calling the deceased's name.

Uru opened her eyes. She took a shuddering breath. Taka opened his mouth in an open smile; ears perked all the way forward. Mufasa smiled. Serafina breathed. Ahadi only looked on. Uru looked at Rafiki. "Am I dying?" she mouthed. Rafiki shook his head. "She will be okay." He announced, and gently put her paw down. "She just needs some rest." Taka ran to his mother's side, fresh tears appearing. He helped his wounded mother across the plain. Mufasa stayed behind with Ahadi, and Serafina carried Rafiki and helped Uru.

"What is happening? Sarabi just barely closes her eyes before the cobra spits, Ahadi attacks us both… and I can feel tension between the lionesses. So much in one day…" Uru's voice trailed off. Taka wanted so badly to comfort his mother. He opened his jaws and tried to speak. All that came out was a garbled blood bubble. It popped and splattered onto Uru's fur. Rafiki looked at Taka. "We will have to do someting wit you." "Taka! Oh, Taka, you're a mess!" the new lioness, Zira, bounded up out of nowhere, the other lionesses following her somewhat.

Taka opened his eyes wide and let out a hoarse groan as Zira smashed into him. "Are you alright? Where's Ahadi? Let me take Uru, Taka, you-" but she was cut off by one of the older lionesses. "Zira! How dare you crash into the prince! How dare you ask such questions! Control yourself, girl, or I'll let you have it!" This was Adwar, the oldest of the lionesses. Zira glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Zira…" Adwar warned. "I'm just trying to help." Zira snapped, and she gently nudged Taka aside. She took Uru's shoulder on her own and helped the Queen to Pride Rock's cave. Taka stood very still. In a way, he was thankful that Zira had taken his mother for he was becoming weak. But, in another way, he regretted letting his mother be taken into her own home by a stranger.

Something was wrong at Pride Rock. Two incidents in one day- hours apart, no less- were extremely bad signs of foreboding. Something was to happen tonight. Something that would change them all… And with that thought, Taka fell over in a blackout of pain.

Zira settled Uru in a comfy place and position. "Will you need anything, my Queen?" she asked softly. She loved Uru only for Taka's sake, and had decided to serve her needs until she died a natural death. No matter how long it took. Uru shook her head, and then thought for a moment. "Look after Taka, Zira. You love him, I can see that. Will you swear to keep him safe?" "My Queen! Such an honor! Of course I will." Uru placed her head on her forearm. "And will you swear to keep Ahadi away from him?" Zira lowered her head and smiled. "With my life." She answered with a sneer.

Uru was too tired to sense that something was really, really wrong. "Stoddy," she called. "Bring Ahadi here. It's time we give him a trial."

Mufasa and Ahadi were slowly making their way across the plain. Ahadi's eye was giving him trouble, and Mufasa was limping a little. "Dad, I'm really disappointed in you." Mufasa said. Ahadi stopped and looked sideways at his son out of his good eye. "I rid us of a demonic soul. How is that disappointing?" Mufasa flattened his ears. "You blew it, Dad. You nearly killed Taka. And now Mom is really going to banish you." Ahadi whirled upon his son. "Now look here. Your mother will be happy that Taka is gone. He was nothing." Small splats of blood flecked Mufasa's face.

Pulling his head back and making his mane bristle, Mufasa became angry. "You let me down, Dad. You said yourself that Taka was your son and my brother and therefore must be treated with respect. And today you turned on that saying. And you turned on us." Mufasa took a deep breath. Then he narrowed his eyes, "_You're no father of mine._" Ahadi, shocked, stepped backward and gasped. A single tear rolled down his cheek from his good eye.

Zira nosed Taka. He whimpered weakly and stirred. "Come on, Taka. I'll take you to Rafiki…" Taka looked at Zira with tired, hurt eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. "Don't try, beloved. You'll just damage yourself further. Come with me," Zira cooed. "And we'll get you fixed up." Taka struggled to his feet and leaned heavily on Zira's side. He was amazed that a lioness as thin and small as she was could hold his weight. _But then,_ he thought, _I'm thin too. Perhaps she cannot feel me. _

Zira was feeling butterflies in her stomach. _He's touching my fur! He's touching my fur!_ She felt like she was invincible now, with Taka's royal fur touching her loner's fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Taka was examined and cleaned up by Rafiki, Zira headed back to Pride Rock. Along the way she met up with Mufasa, Stoddy, and Ahadi. Mufasa looked grave. "Mufasa?" Zira asked with fake sincerity. Mufasa pulled his head back, closed his eyes, and set his jaw. "What is it now, Zira?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Might I accompany you to Pride Rock?" Mufasa opened his eyes and relaxed. "But of course." He seemed happy that it was a request.

Zira snarled under her breath. _The time will come when he is destroyed. Control yourself. Think of Taka. He needs you strong. _She forced a smile and walked with the Royal Prince. Ahadi shuffled behind them somewhat clumsily. As they reached Pride Rock, Stoddy turned around. "Ahadi is to wait here." She said calmly. Ahadi looked taken aback. "I am the king, I-" he was cut off by Uru's voice. "Were the king, you mean. You are nothing any longer after what you did today."

Ahadi looked up at Uru, shock showing on his face. He sat down hard upon his rump. Uru roared angrily. Pretty quickly animals began to show up from all around. Uru turned to Zira. "Zira! Fetch Rafiki, and bring Taka!" she ordered, her neck craning over the side of Pride Rock. "Mufasa, Stoddy, up here." Mufasa and Stoddy scrambled to the top of Pride rock while the other lionesses spilled from the den.

Zira raced back to Rafiki and told him to move on ahead, that she would gather Taka and bring him along. Rafiki hobbled off as Zira slowly stepped over to Taka's crumpled body. "Taka." "Mmm?" "Time to go. Your father is having a trial." Taka could barely lift his head. "Came pretty quickly, didn't it?" he asked groggily. "Has Rafiki drugged you?" "To ease the pain, yeah. We both thought the trial would be later."

Zira looked over her shoulder as an angry roar came from the direction of Pride Rock. Turning her head back and lowering her ears, she asked whether Taka could walk. After a few tries, Taka could only stand for a few seconds before falling over. Zira flattened her ears and opened her lips a little. She slipped under Taka and arranged him lengthwise on her back. "Let's go." She whispered softly.

They traveled to Pride Rock that way, Zira keeping Taka safe and comfortable, feeling that her heart may burst with love for him, Taka sleepy and not caring where he was. But for Zira to get him to the top of Pride Rock, she'd have to jump straight up onto a smaller boulder and run from there. She trotted past Ahadi and bunched up her muscles.

_PTWANG! _Like a giant, living rubber band she jumped up. Taka held on tightly. The only problem was that she miscalculated the jump and ended up hanging from the boulder. Taka held on even tighter, keeping is claws in and using only his toes and pads to stay on. Zira struggled and strained to pull them up. Stoddy rushed over and grabbed Taka's scruff.

As she took hold of Taka, Zira as able to push herself up and onto the rock. Together, Stoddy by their side, Zira and Taka walked the rest of the way to Uru. Uru softly licked her son's eye. "Careful." Zira cautioned. "He's still fragile." Uru nodded and turned. She walked to the tip of Pride Rock. "Is every animal here?" she called. The animals all nodded. "Good. Now, we must begin!" Roars, screeches, trumpeting, cawing, and many other animal sounds filled the air.

"I have called you here today to witness a grave thing. Ahadi, your one time King, has been placed on trial." The animals were shocked. "The charge is attack without cause." Animals all over became angry. "Not Ahadi!" cried an old elephant. "Pembe, I know this is hard for you, but it is true." Uru tried to console the elephant.

Pembe lowered his great head as a tear slipped down his trunk. "It can't be true…" he whispered so softly that only the elephants could hear him. Pembe and Ahadi were best friends- they had been since Ahadi was proclaimed a part of Uru's pride. Boma the water buffalo stepped forward. "Who did he attack?" he bellowed. Uru stood tall. "_My_ son, Taka." Boma and Pembe stood stock-still. "What did he say his reason was?" All the lions looked to the left. There stood another lion, another rogue like Ahadi. "My name is Rashid." He was very young, at least five months old.

"Who are you?" Uru asked politely. "Just a rogue orphan that's been separated from his mother." Rashid answered. "I saw the fight but by the time I arrived everything was taken care of. But what was his reason for the attack?" Every animal looked at Ahadi. "Well, Ahadi?" asked Uru quietly. "What was your reason?" Ahadi looked embarrassed. He sat, tracing circles in the dirt with his index claw. "Ahadi." He looked up at his former mate. "Can you not speak?" Uru looked frustrated but kept her face calm.

"I-I have none." Ahadi finally admitted. All the animals gasped. "Then why was Taka the target of your non-existent reason for fighting?" Uru demanded, losing her temper slightly. "He's using you." Ahadi seemed to plead with Uru to believe him. Everyone put up a fuss at that. "And how, exactly, is he using her?" demanded Rashid over the noise. "He's using Uru to gain the throne! That's why he's always with her, always near her! That's why he _never_ comes with Mufasa and me when we go to do our Royal Duties!" Ahadi was practically screaming now.

The animals began an uproar of rage, even Pembe. "How dare you!" cried an antelope. "Once a rogue, always a rogue!" screamed a macaw. Taka opened his eyes slowly. "What's all the noise?" he asked Zira softly. "Ahadi is lying. Everyone is in an uproar. I think you'd better go stand by Uru- not like that, I'll help you." Zira allowed Taka to lean on her heavily. Together they came into view of the animals.

"Taka! Prince Taka!" the animals gasped. For, even with his blood cleaned up, Taka's wounds were still visible." "See how heavily he has to lean on me! He can barely stand! The ruthless brute of a father nearly killed his own kind!" Zira yowled. Mufasa stepped forward as well. "Ahadi says that we are no sons of his." This enraged the animals further. A cheetah leapt from his place next to Ahadi.

"Traitor! Fiend! Rubbish! You must be exiled!" she screamed into his face. The animals began to stomp their hooves, paws, tails, whatever they could stomp with. "Exile! Exile!" they cried. Uru roared louder than Taka had ever heard her roar. Immediate silence befell the animals. "I will decide. Ahadi, if you apologize to Taka, you will have access to the Pridelands. If you don't, never again will you see the Pridelands and if you are seen trespassing you will be executed."

Ahadi began to cry softly. Uru was looking at him with such hatred and contempt that it broke his heart. Taka stood, pressing into Zira from fright. Zira growled warningly at Ahadi. He finally looked up, pain clear in his eye. "I-I…" he choked out. Everyone listened closely. "I- I can't… I can't apologize. I don't know how to." Ahadi choked out. The animals screamed in rage. Uru roared for silence three times before they settled down.

"What do you mean, 'don't know how to'?" she snarled. Ahadi looked like a kitten. "How can one ask for forgiveness to justify what one has done?" he whispered. Uru bent her head, ears flat. "You leave me no choice." She turned to the tip of Pride Rock. "Ahadi, for being unable to ask forgiveness, your penalty is this: trespass on my lands, and you will be executed. EXILE!" she screamed.

The animals began to sing the Exile Song.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Hatred as plain as the wounds on his face_

_Deception (an outrage)_

_Disgrace (for shame)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he stayed_

…**AND SO ON.**

(HAD TO CHANGE THE LYRICS A BIT.)

Ahadi was then escorted from the Pridelands. The cheetah from earlier took care of that personally. But, as he left, no one- not even the elephants- heard Ahadi whisper, "I'm so sorry, Taka…" And he disappeared into rogue soil.

That night it rained. Uru only cried a little before turning her attention to Taka and Mufasa. "Mufasa, how is Sarabi?" "She is well, mother. She will be able to open her eyes in a day or two." Mufasa smiled. Uru nodded her head and told him to watch Pride Rock. "I'm going to visit Rafiki." She said. She stepped onto the slick, wet rock and began to slowly make her descent.

She walked slowly towards Rafiki's tree. As she stepped here, Ahadi's face would appear. As she tripped there, Ahadi would usually be there to catch her. _It will be hard, _she thought. _But Taka comes first._ Finally, soaked, she reached the tree where the shaman baboon lived. She climbed into a dry place and shook the water out of her fur.

"You don't look well, my Queen." Rafiki said from above her. "I just… I'm heartsick." Uru explained. "Let me ease the pain for you." Rafiki soothed her. He disappeared and then reappeared with some kind of nut. "This will help you feel better." As Uru chewed the nut, Rafiki grabbed a few leaves. "Once you are done, eat these. They will help you sleep better."

Rafiki leapt away to check on Taka. Uru stared at the leaves. They were the kind Ahadi liked to eat before a good, long nap. Slowly, she chewed on one, swallowed, and lay her head down upon her paws. "Uru?" came a silky voice. "What's the matter?" Uru lifted her head. "Zira." Uru smiled. "You startled me." Zira tentatively settled herself beside Uru.

"You can talk to me about your troubles, you know." Zira whispered. Uru was tired. Too tired to talk. "I'm sorry, Zira." She sighed. "I know you mean well, but right now I just need rest. What you can do for me, though," she said suddenly. "Take care of Taka. No matter what. I think he needs you. And I think you need him." Was that a smirk on her face? Uru couldn't tell. "I do really love him," Zira sneered. "As I love you. Ever since you allowed me to finally join the pride."

Zira shuddered at the thought of her old pride. She had often come to Taka's pride as a cub, but they were separated for a long time when they were adolescents. That was because another lion had taken hold of Zira's pride and had refused to let any of the females go. Zira, after some time, had finally escaped and returned to the only place she really knew where to go- the Pridelands.

Taka could not seem to remember her at all, but that was fine. Uru had allowed her in on the spot. This was another reason why Zira would wait for Uru to die peacefully instead of murdering her. Besides, if she murdered Uru, what would Taka think? What would he say? What would he _do_? Zira snapped back into reality as she realized Uru had asked her a question. "What?" she asked softly. "I asked whether you think Taka is right for you. And if he may think so too."

Zira took a deep breath before answering. "To me, Taka is the air. He's the thing that keeps me here on this earth. He's my love. I love his personality and his courage. He keeps me safe, and I keep him safe twice over. I cannot say what he may think about me, though- he's not yet told nor showed any actions towards me." She answered truthfully. "I can see." Uru said. "Well, Zira, when the time comes, I will talk with him. And, when it comes to choosing a bride, and if Taka chooses you, I will welcome you as a daughter into my home."

Zira thought this over. "But… what if he doesn't?" "Then you will still be as a daughter to me. But I may be unable to spend as much time with you because I will be helping the chosen bride realize her duties as a Queen." Zira sighed heavily. "You know, I'm more tired than I thought." Zira said. "Then, will you come back to Pride Rock or stay here, with Taka?" Uru asked.

"Well, I'd actually rather stay here. But I should give Taka a rest." She said hurriedly. "I've been with him almost all day." Uru smiled warmly. "Then will you accompany me?" "Of course. It would be my honor." Zira stood up and motioned politely with her paw to allow Uru to leave first. "What about Rafiki?" she asked. "HAHAHA! I can see you leaving. Take care now!" Rafiki gargled from the treetop. The lionesses laughed and began to walk away together. Zira kept on checking back. "I just worry," she moaned. "If he'll be alright." She turned her head back to Uru. "Do you…?" "I do understand, dear."

As they neared Pride Rock, they saw Mufasa sitting on the tip. He bounded down to meet them, slipping all the way. "Everything alright?" he called. "Mufasa, did you wait all this time?" Uru teased. Shaking water from his mane, Mufasa answered with a grin. "Not really." "Liar!" yelled Stoddy. "He just sat out there with not a single thought of his own health. He's soaked to the bone, and yet he's healthy as ever."

"Mufasa, son, I know you got hurt today- we all did. But you have to take care of yourself. One day you may be ruler." Mufasa looked confused. "But, mother, Ahadi said I would be the future king, not Taka." "What Ahadi said is none of our concern now. I have yet to see my sons explore their talents, and I will not decide until I am ready. However, Mufasa, you are the most likely candidate. I should like to see you keep up with your lessons- and see that you share them with Taka too."

And with that, Uru dismissed Mufasa. Zira helped Uru get comfortable and began grooming her queen. Adwar growled angrily. "Zira, if I may have a word with you- _outside._" Zira looked from Adwar to Uru. Uru nodded her head. "I know you'll get soaked even more, and its cold, but you should go talk." So Zira stood up and followed Adwar out back into the freezing rain. "Come with me." ordered Adwar. She stepped off of Pride Rock and began to slowly walk away. Zira followed without complaint.

They walked on for some time in silence. Finally, Adwar spoke. "I know what you're doing." Zira stopped and placed her weight on her back legs. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You are trying to get to the Queen. And you are trying to do that through Taka. I won't allow it. I will _never_ allow _you_ to become Queen. I know your intentions. And you will never be able to go through with them- _never_." "Where are we?" Zira asked, suddenly suspicious of foul play and scared. "The last place you'll ever see if you aren't careful. Don't walk there." Adwar answered. "I have no intention of killing you. I will give you a chance to forget this ridiculous idea of yours and after that I shall never bother you again."

Zira studied Adwar's face carefully. "You lost something, didn't you? Otherwise you'd kill me without a thought." Adwar nodded slowly, rain dripping from her ears down her chin. "I lost something- or rather someone very close to me. Closer than my mate." Zira gasped, and then sneered. "Your cubs." "Yes. But it was only recently that I received a vision that one of them was still alive. But as I saw what she had become, I realized she would never be mine again." Zira began to feel uncomfortable. "And, eh, who exactly is she?" she asked, blinking water from her eyes. If at all possible, the rain seemed to be coming down harder than ever.

Adwar looked straight at Zira. Suddenly, Zira understood. "Oh, heck no. No, no, _no_, _no_, NO!" "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Zira began to back away from the senior lioness. "Zira, please-" "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Adwar began to back up slowly, ears at the sides. "Please, my daughter-" "LOOK OUT!" Zira screamed. Adwar, in backing away to give Zira room, had failed to notice where she was backing up to. Adwar gasped and moved away from the edge of the cliff. Looking back at Zira, she smiled softly. "Thank you." she whispered. Zira sneered yet again, rain pouring off her snout. "I just wanted that privilege for myself." and she leaped at Adwar.

"NO! ZIRA! PLEASE!" Adwar pleaded. Zira crashed into her and the lionesses rolled over and over. "Why won't you fight me?!" Zira snarled. "I-I can't- fight- my own- child," gasped Adwar. "Even- even if she kills me." Zira caught hold of her throat. Snickering darkly, she began to squeeze. "Suit yourself." and she crunched Adwar's neck bone in her jaws. Blood began to run with the rain down Zira's chin. But, in all the excitement, the lionesses had failed to notice where they were. The soft ground began to crumble. "Z-Zira-! The ground!" Adwar yanked her neck from Zira's jaws and began clawing Zira further away from the edge.

Now Zira's blood began to run with the rain. "What're you-!? Hey, that hurts." Adwar pounced on Zira and began to roughly drag her away from the edge. "HEY!" Zira yowled. Adwar threw her only remaining daughter by the scruff towards safer land. Once she landed, Zira placed her paw on her head. Blood clung to the paw and slowly washed away. "Why did you do that?" Adwar began to cry. Her leg crumpled and she collapsed. "Even my injured leg will not hurt as much as this will..." And the ground collapsed. "MOTHER!" Zira screamed. The cry echoed throughout the gorge. "Zira..." and then there was a thud and a sickening crunch.

Shaking her head, Zira looked to the Kings of the Past. Rain filled her eyes. "What have I done?" She'd murdered her own mother, that's what she had done. Zira shook her head and began to run back to Pride Rock. Yes, she'd wanted to kill Adwar for getting in her way. No, she had never wanted to kill her own mother. Zira had honestly thought that Adwar was lying in order to confuse her. Well, she had, but not in the way either of them had wanted. Zira lowered her head and closed her eyes. She kept running. _I'm sorry, mother. I'm so sorry._ Tears began to stream down her face. Suddenly, she bumped into something.

"Hey little lady. What are you doing here by yourself?" Zira knew that voice. "Where's Adwar?" Finally daring to look up, Zira opened her eyes. "I have to talk to Uru." Mufasa's eyes widened. "Zira... what happened? You-you're bleeding!" Zira pushed past the Prince. "Zira... I order you to stay." Zira stopped and looked back, tears falling steadily now and mixing with the bloody rain. "Stay with me." Mufasa pleaded. Zira bit her lip. She shook and finally burst out in a howl. She turned and buried her head in Mufasa's teenage mane. There she sobbed. Mufasa placed his broad chin on her head. As big cats don't purr, he began to growl softly over and over again. Together they stood like that for a long time.

Morning broke out over the Pridelands. Uru lifted her head and yawned widely, displaying her long black tongue. She then moved her head over to Ahadi, but instead of finding his soft mane she hit rock. Uru opened her eyes and rubbed her nose. Slowly, as she looked around at the sleeping lionesses, Uru remembered the previous day's events. "I'd better check on Taka." She murmured. As she stepped out into the lightened rain, the sun just barely visible, Uru stretched and felt her muscles ripple under her pelt. Usually, she never stretched like that. But today was a new day. Serafina stepped out from the cave and stretched as well. She was leaner than most of the lionesses. Zira was thinner, that was for sure. Her muscles weren't even defined yet. Just like her mother- Adwar. Where were they anyway? Had Adwar told Zira the truth yet?

Serafina stepped off Pride Rock and disappeared. Uru smiled in some pain and then decided to follow her until she got close enough to Rafiki's tree. Then she would let Serafina go off on her own. As she trotted on through the drizzles, Uru wondered whether Mufasa would have wanted to come. As she walked and the sun began to shine, Uru noticed that there were some lions lying together under a tree. Serafina was walking towards them. Uru squinted to see better. Suddenly, she realized just who they were. "Mufasa! Zira! Hey!" she trotted ever faster to the lions. "Oh! Ah, Queen Uru!" Serafina blushed. "What's going on? What happened to Zira?" Uru demanded. Zira was sleeping fitfully on Mufasa's shoulder, her body leaning against his.

"Something terrible has happened. Mother... Adwar will never be coming back." Mufasa said as gently as he could. Uru blinked. "I see..." she said. "We will mourn her later. Once Zira is awake, we must find out what happened." "That will not be for some time, mother. Even when she wakes up, it will be some time before she can talk. She cried herself hoarse last night." "It may be some time before she can eat, too. She's sicked up everything I've hunted her." Serafina piped up. "Wha- how long have you three been out here?" Uru demanded. "Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"She collapsed, and she felt that she couldn't face you or Taka ever again. She felt that it would feel like you blamed her for Adwar's death." Mufasa protested. "Serafina discovered us some time after Zira cried herself to sleep, hoarse from all she was howling and screaming about. She thinks it's all her fault." "I had to leave them alone after some time- Zira woke up and thought I was Adwar. Even though I do look something like her, I still came back. As you can see now." Uru nodded solemnly. "I apologize. I'm still very much upset after these recent events." In the corner of here eye, Uru noticed Rafiki hobbling across the plain. "Excuse me." she turned away from the younger lions and began to walk towards Rafiki.

"Rafiki," she called. "How is my son?" "Ah, he does very well. But I worry. The great kings were restless last night. My dreams were filled with dark images. And there were some dark lions there, too." Uru thought for a moment. "We have suffered a sudden loss. Adwar is gone. Zira is blaming herself for what happened to Adwar. I want to know what happened." "Ah, that would explain Adwar's appearance in my troubles dreams last night. Do you know what she told me?" Uru shook her head. Rafiki leaned in closer and took Uru's ear. "She told me, 'Do not blame her.' Does dat mean anything to you, my Queen?" Uru took her ear back and pushed them both foreward. "No, it... it does not. At least, not yet." Uru looked back at the three young lions.

"Listen, Rafiki, I have a request to make. I know that you have very little room in you tree for patients, much less lions. Can we move Taka into Pride Cave and leave Zira with you?" Rafiki looked at Zira from their distance. "My Queen, dat is something I cannot do. In Zira, I see a dark life beginning. In Taka, I see influence beginning to take shape. I worry, Uru. Dat I do." Uru shook her head. "I understand. Zira will stay with us. But Taka... can we keep Taka too? I think it might be best to keep them together-!?" Uru's nose became scrunched as Rafiki pushed his long, bony finger into it. "My Queen, have you not been listening? Zira is bad luck for them, and Taka may take after her. Taka stays with me." he removed his finger. Uru smiled deviously. "Of course, Rafiki. I understand perfectly. But watch for my Royal nose, won't you?" Rafiki smashed his stick into Uru's head. "OW! SON OF A-! What do I need to learn from that?" Uru growled.

"Things are not always as they seem." And with that, the shaman hobbled away with some herbs for Zira's wounds. Uru, ears flat in confusion, began to walk towards where her son was being held hostage by his wounds. Once in the tree, Taka's scent lingered around the entrance. _Strange. Why's his scent here?_ Uru wondered. As she moved farther into the tree, Taka's form, sitting upright, began to show. "Mother!" Taka cried, his green eyes shining in absolute happiness. He slowly made his way to her. She walked to him and let her son snuggle his tiny mane into her chest. "Oh, Taka..." As her chest became wet with his tears, Uru began to cry into Taka's mane. "I-I never really liked him." Taka sobbed. "B-but now he's g-g-gone... and I miss him!" "I know, Taka. I know. But it was your safety over anyone's. I love you, Taka. And I might make you the king." Uru clenched her teeth. Taka shuddered and nuzzled his head deeper into Uru's chest.

"Mufasa should be king. I-I have no knowledge..." "Mufasa has agreed to tutor you. But you being king is still very iffy. I have a way to decide who will be king- and that is yet to be seen. I want you to be ready in case I leave." "Don't say that." Taka whimpered. "Please, please don't say that. You'll be here forever! You have to be." Together, mother and son, the lions stood pressed together and sobbing into each other's fur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few days, Taka and Zira regained their health. Zira's voice came back. Taka's wounds healed, and he was able to move about stiffly with Mufasa as he taught Taka some Royal Duties. "Now, Ahadi taught me lots of things, but he did not teach me everything. Some stuff we'll have to find out for ourselves." The brothers began to develop a bond. Taka was amazed at his brother's knowledge and skill, and Mufasa was amazed that Taka could learn so quickly. Sometimes, though, they would spend days apart from each other to gain some more experience to share together.

On one such day, Taka discovered an elephant graveyard. He'd been walking along and had decided to peer over the edge- a fatal error. Taka fell over the edge and crashed into a skull. He stood up slowly and shook his head. "Heheheheh... Banzai, do you see what I see?" asked a feminine voice. "That I do, Shenzi. That I do." Taka looked around- but saw nothing. "Hello?" he called, ears perked. There was laughter as a response. Taka choked on his words. Turning to the wall, Taka tried to climb. He almost made it to the edge when his claws gave out. He squealed in pain and surprise as he slid back down.

"H-help! Mufasa!" he cried. All he got in response was giggling laughter. Taka whirled around and saw three cubs- Hyena pups. He snarled. These had obviously just reached the stage where their bodies were too small for their heads, tails, and feet. Their ears also seemed too big. As he whimpered, the hyenas pounced.

Mufasa was patrolling near Taka's patrol line. It was getting late, and he was beginning to worry. Taka should have been back by now. As he walked, Mufasa noticed a skinny brown lion limping across the plain. "T- Oh, sorry Zira." He corrected himself. "No problem." Zira smiled. "I've talked to Uru." she mentioned randomly. "Zira, listen. Taka has not returned yet. Have you seen him?" Zira put her tongue between her teeth. "MMMMMM, nope." she said. Mufasa was about to say something when he was interrupted by a screaming laugh followed by a hoarse yell. Zira and Mufasa looked at each other. "Taka!" they cried.

Taka was pinned. The hyenas were stronger than he was- especially the female. Suddenly, Taka imagined Uru in danger by these brutes. With a yowl of anger, he sprang at the hyenas. They screamed in laughter and eventually pain as they became battered, bruised, and in Banzai's case, bloody. Blood blinded Taka's vision. He only wanted to hurt, to save his mother from these beasts...

"TAKA!" Mufasa roared. Taka was fighting against the hyenas with a fury that Mufasa feared to be near. He had never seen Taka as furious as this. As they watched, Taka finally lost his strength for a second, allowing two male hyenas to leap upon his back. Mufasa roared a little roar and charged into the graveyard. Zira sneered. _So he does have potential._

Taka finally collapsed onto the ground. "I failed, mother... I tried..." he whispered. And as he closed his eyes, he thought he heard a roar. But the hyenas on his back were too much. He struggled to get up, but crashed onto his chest. _I thought I heard Mufasa..._

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Roared Mufasa. "Back off! Back, you beasts!" Zira yowled. Taka opened his eyes. "Muff?" he whimpered. The hyenas were still, shocked into stunned silence. "I said... _get away._" snarled Mufasa. The three hyenas promptly left the scene. "Taka... love, can you walk?" Zira nosed Taka softly. "I-I think I can." he answered slowly. Mufasa grabbed his brother's scruff. "How did you get in here, and how did you do that?" "I-I leaned too far over the edge and fell. But then- when they attacked me, I was scared... So, I thought of mother in danger and that made me summon the beast within."

The three lions made their way to Pride Rock after that.


End file.
